Our Destiny
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: What happens between the meeting with that mysterious Huntress and counsel with the Awoken? Could our Character's experience before the Golden Age help him? How will his Ghost react to the problem ahead? Read to find out! (author's notes at the beginning) Please Review
1. Author's Notes

Our Destiny- Author's notes

Hello, everyone.

I'm uploading my first Destiny fanfic, but as always, before I do, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light. If you feel like you don't need to read these notes, then the first chapter is accessible, via how it always is.

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- I got Destiny for Christmas, and I must say ITS THE BEST GAME EVAH! Seriously though, I love it. I just got past the part where we meet that Hunter who was always following us from the point we (as in: me and my Ghost) got our ship. As soon as I saw her that she was a girl, I'm like: "That's a romance right there!"

Buuuut, then I saw a cutscene on YouTube where the player's charecter was a female, and that soon fell apart, after I realized that the mysterious hunter didn't adjust to your player's charecter, and was a fixed charecter.

Either way, I'll try to make this work.

My character is a male Exo Titan, so that's who it's going to be about: my character. I will have both my character and the Hunter labeled as OC, because they will be a little OC. And honestly, every player in Destiny is an OC.

And No, this is not my fantasy. It's just my character.

OKAY?!

2- starting point...

This story starts just after the mysterious hunter leaves when we meet her on Venus. It takes place between when she leaves, and when we go visit the Awoken, In the asteroid belt.

4- I claim NO rights to Destiny. I wish I did... But I don't.

The only things I own, are my character, the silicone skin my character makes my ghost wear, and my character's load out... Why do you need to know his load out? I dunno. DON'T ASK!

5- In this story, the Pacific Sea has been dried up. The Fallen were trying to get to the Battleship Yamato. When they saw the state of the wreck (google it), they, ceased, knowing that it could not be turned into a space ship, and took the water with them for supplies. The Pacific Sea is now a battleground, and only a few puddles of water remain.

I use the wreck of the Battleship Musashi, because the Yamato no longer has a bridge for anyone to take refuge in, as the characters in focus will. As far as we know, the Musashi is perfectly intact, with a few holes in the deck and hull, and the bridge is easily accessible, which is why I chose that ship for this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Our Destiny- Ch. 1

"Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots?" My Ghost asked.

"No... Little light..." I replied, holding back a slight chuckle.

"Don't do that..." He threatened. I couldn't hold back my chuckle any longer, and then started laughing my head off.

"Come on, you set yourself up for that..." I said, still laughing.

"Indeed," he said, not caring what-so-ever. "Meanwhile, I think you like her. As far as Exo go, she was rather pretty."

"Joking aside, we need to get back to the tower. A new shipment of stuff just came in from the factory, and I'm hoping to get in on the sales... Also, I found an encripted engram, and it might just be a Titan Mark I've been looking for. Those buggers down at Dead Orbit want me to do some stuff in the Crusible, and I don't have time to go down there right now."

"Yeah. Not to mention we need some better weapons. You NEED to get rid of the auto-rifle! It doesn't do enough damage!"

"Better have a large ammount of ammo and do a lower ammount of damage per hit, then to have 5 shots, and kill 2 dregs!"

"Fine! Suit yourself!" The Ghost said in anger. "Looks like I brought you back, just for you to die again!"

"Just take us to the Tower!" I yelled. In an instant I was in my jumpship, along with my Ghost.

"There. Happy?" My ghost said.

"Well... It doesn't smell like rotting CRAP, and sulfuric acid in here, so... Yeah."

"A lot of the stuff I saw there was odd. That city was in use only 2 centuries ago... Prosper... High tech... Why would they have 20th century cars there?"

"I dunno. They obviously had the technology to get there. They could have had hover cars, but no: they chose to stick to wheel drive cars... That was stupid if you ask me."

"And what was with all the Fallen activity? The entire planet should only have Ve-"

"Enough! Get us to the tower!" I yelled. "We'll talk about it on the way there!"

"Okay! I'm working on it..." The hovering menace said. A few seconds later we were blasting through space at little over 1,000,000kpm (kilometres pen minute). My Ghost and I talked until we dropped out of orbit.

I flew the ship down, and teleported out of the ship as the autopilot took it to the hanger. I went to see the cryptarch first; I REALLY wanted a Titan Mark.

"Ah. You. I hope you have a challenge for me." He said.

"I believe, I do." I replied. "I believe that this, right here, is a Titan Mark."

"Ah, yes! These Engrams are quite rare, found out in the battle zone!" I only get one about twice every 5 months... they are quite a challenge. Come back when you are about to leave, and I believe I'll have it done."

"Will do!"

I went to the postmaster next. I was expecting something in the mail from a friend who DID have the time to fight in the crucible. I was expecting a new jumpship. Over there, ships were good, yet cheap, although, he was still having a hard time getting glimmer to purchase one.

"Hello, Titan," the droid said. "I believe you're expecting these: Blueprints for a new jumpship? Also, there is a silicone skin for a Ghost here, addressed to you."

"Yup! That's it! Also, I need some Glimmer sent from my balance to the return address."

"How much would that be, Guardian?"

"Uh, about 200. That should be enough."

"It will be done, guardian. Also, the Titan Vanguard and The Speeker would like to see you."

"Thanks." I said. I took the blueprints to the Ship Master, and traded my old Jumpship. Next, to the Vanguard.

I entered the conference room. There were droids a plenty at work. The Vanguards were strategizing away, at whatever... I never really found out what they were doing.

"Ah! Guardian!" The Titan Vanguard said. "I have something for you." I approached. "This gauntlet has seen many a battle. Use it well, keep it safe."

"I assure you, I will," I replied.

"Yeah," the Hunter Vanguard said. "And while you do that, why don't you stand right here, and do my job, while I go out there, and do yours?"

"Because MY job is to protect The Traveller. Your job is to create defensive strategies for the city. You've had your fair share of killing the Fallen."

"Are you wasting my time?" He asked.

"I could waste it a little more..."

"Surprise me..." he dared.

"You asked for it..." I said. "And, a 5, 6, 7, 8!" I started dancing on the spot. The other Vanguards started laughing their heads off.

Suddenly, an earthquake threw us all off balance.

"Attention, Guardians!" A voice said over the intercom. "A Dark Guardian ship has crashed at 13°07′N, 122°32′E, by the wreck of the battleship Musashi! Fallen are closing in, and all available Guardians are to intercept the Fallen, and save any survivors that are aboard the ship!"

"Anything to kill more Fallen," I said, heading for the exit. "I'll see you guys later!" I ran off. When I was in my new Jumpship, I asked my Ghost a question. "What are Dark Guardians?"

"They are Guardians that are not born out of the light, but can still use the light of The Traveller..." He said. "They are nothing more than civilians to the Vanguards and The Speeker, but to other guardians, they are powerful allies for hire. She must have been a Dark Guardian!"

"She who?"

"The Exo we met on Venus! Who else?!"

"Ok! Ok! We have about 5 minutes till we get there. I want you to put this on," I said, handing him the silicone skin. It was a combination of black, and a rich teal. It went with the paint job of my new Jumpship.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" The Ghost yelled. "I'd rather be given a pile of crap!"

"Suit yourself. But don't blame me if we meet up with her and she calls you 'Little Light' all the time. You do kind of reflect a lot of light with a straight white paint job. It makes you look like you are a light. A little light."

The Ghost paused for a minute.

"I'll put it on."

Nailed it.


	3. Chapter 2

Our Destiny- Ch. 2

We landed and began scanning the terrain for Fallen Activity; we were surrounded. My Ghost started freaking out.

"You know, I think the Dark Guardians are quite capable... Can we go?" He said.

"No. I detect Guardian re-enforcements just west of here. If we group up with them, we should be good," I replied. "But then again, we killed an Archon together, so The Fallen should already fear us."

"But they don't..."

"Then today's the day we make them. I've detected 4 Archons headed to intercept the crashed Dark Guardian ship."

"Great! We're dead! I always wanted to die!"

"Not necessarily... Remember, I have an electro-magnetic grenade on hand, and Orbs of Light. If I throw the grenade in between them, that should short-circuit their shields, and I can finish them off with the Orbs of Light, or as I like to call it: The Hulk's Smash Attack."

"Good plan, but what's to stop the Archons from splitting up?"

"Nothing... That's the risk... But what's life without?"

"I dunno... Maybe, a chance to fight another day, when you can kill these things one on one?" the Ghost suggested.

"Now where's the fun in that? YOLO!" I yelled, not caring.

"We are SO dead..."

We met up with the group of guardians, and made our way to the Dark Guardian ship. My guess was that some of us were to get in there, and get the Dark Guardians out, while the rest of us covered the escape. But, since it was a guess, I asked.

"So, what's the plan, homie slices?" I asked. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? You've never watched Tom Syndicate?"

My Ghost piped up.

"No. They haven't. Why? Because they weren't alive before the collapse. During the collapse, the World Wide Web was destroyed to prevent the Fallen from getting to valuable information. YouTube no longer exists."

"Oh. So it's just me?"

"Yup." The Ghost answered.

"Alright," I said. "Joking aside, what is the plan?"

One of the Titans spoke up.

"We are to surround the Dark Guardian ship, and set up a defensive perimeter," she said. "After that's done, we are done, we are to get the surviving Dark Guardians to the tower, and get them to the medical wing."

"Okee dokee," I said. That worried me- Fallen may have surrounded us, but their main force was with the Archons, and all that was elsewhere, were at most a pack of 5 Dregs, and/or Shanks. Yet we were spreading our forces thin, and treating every Fallen troop as if it were no more powerful than a Thrall... One of the Ghosts actually pointed this out.

"Don't you think it would be better to focus our firepower on the Archons and the Vandals? The Dregs and Shanks are nothing compared to them!"

"I agree with your Ghost," I said. "One or two shots from an auto-rifle will take out a Dreg or Shank, any day of the week, but if I take the Archons on alone, I'll have to use a grenade, and Orbs of Light, and THAT probably won't do it!"

"Then I guess we will have to focus on the Archons and Vandals," one of the Titans replied.

We continued on to the crash site. The sea being mostly dried up in that region helped with having to move through water. When we got there, we climbed over a sand dune, and there lay several ship wrecks.

The Musashi being the largest.

She stood tall above the ground. Her bow, ploughing through the ground, as if she were still at sea. Her mighty guns, pointed to port, and looked ready to fire. The flag of the Imperial Japanese Navy, still flew in the wind. The ship was magnificent, even in wreckage.

One could only imagine the death of this battleship... All her guns, and all her armour, were not enough to save her. 8 torpedo hits, and 11 bomb hits. Although half of her crew were saved, that could not subdue the horror of a, believed, invincible battleship, going down.

The Mushroom Cloud from her sister ship, the Yamato, was said to rise so high in the air, that it was visible from the Japanese mainland, 50 miles away. The Musashi, and the Yamato, had become the symbolic funeral choir, of the Empire, of Japan...

Little did I know: I was thinking aloud. The Guardians, and Ghosts were, once again, staring at me as if I were crazy. Even MY Ghost was looking at me, but in amazement.

"How do you know all this?" He asked. "Not even the CRYPTARCHS know this stuff!"

"Oh, I, uh..." I stuttered, looking around. "Just, knew a guy in Japan... He was the one who knew about these ships..."

There were wrecks other than the Musashi... A Takao Class cruiser was one of them.

Takao Class: 25cm guns, 4 three tube torpedo launchers, and 50 heavy anti-air guns.

I was a real history nut.

"Rigggght... And I know The Speaker's identity," a hunter said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No!" He yelled. "The only one to know The Speaker's identity is The Traveler! Jesus..."

"Well, excuse me for not being fully de-briefed yet!" I retorted.

We continued on to the crash site. The ship dad come only within a few hundred meters of crashing into Musashi. That would NOT be pretty... We entered the ship, leaving two Titans, two Warlocks, and two Hunters to hold off the Fallen.


	4. Chapter 3

Our Destiny- Ch. 3

We had a rough time navigating the inner works of the ships. For one thing, we had no map. For another, just about every hallway was destroyed, forcing us to move all gurtters in our path.

When we finally found the survivors, we groaned, as we found out the two leaders were arguing...

"I told you to cut the ENGINES!" The first yelled. "What part of engines is not clear to you?!"

"Hey, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't been down on Venus, flirting with that over-grown Titan!" Said the second.

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Then what was all that 'little light' stuff?!"

"I was-" the first continued, until my Ghost interrupted.

"She was talking about me!" My Ghost said. "And I really don't like being called that, thank you, very much!"

"神聖なたわごと！" the man yelled, obviously frightened at the Ghost's voice. I hadn't the SLIGHTEST clue what he had said.

"What are you doing here?" The Girl asked.

"Milking a cow," I said. "What's it look like to you, genius? We're here to rescue you!"

"Well, you may as well have not come," she replied. "He and I are the only two left."

Well THAT ticked off the Guardians I was with.

"So we came out here, put us in the way of FOUR, count 'em, FOUR, Archons, for TWO PEOPLE?!" One said. I thought that was a little rude...

"If you don't like that, then complain to the Speeker about it. We try to save EVERY life we can, and if the Fallen have sent four Archons to kill two people, then they must be important, so SHUT UP, and get the job, DONE!" I yelled.

Everyone was fearful. My Ghost, the other Ghosts, and even the two Dark Guardians.

Suddenly, Fallen came from the hallway. The two Guardians that were shooting only PISTOLS, must have been all that remained of the 10 that remained to cover us. They were killed, right before our eyes.

The four Archons came walking around the corner,one by one, guns aimed. I yelled for everyone to take cover, and before anyone could even move, 3 Guardians fell dead.

I remembered my strategy, but i wasnt supercharged. I grabbed the shard of Crota's Blade, and held it tight. I watched as my supercharge skyrocketed.

Vandals from the Fallen House of Fire came around the corner. They were met with a barrage of bullets, and were all dead within 10 seconds. I became Superchaged.

The Archons came BLASTING through the corpses of the Vandals, and began firing their shotguns ALL over the place. 5 more Guardians fell. It was now or never.

I summoned all my will power, and threw a confusion grenade into the band of Archons. It brought their shields down, and confused them. I then focused on killing them, and slammed my fists on the ground between them. Four Orbs of Light were formed, and I blasted the Archons with them. We were safe... Or so we thought. We barely had a chance to recover our health, and shields before a horde of Dregs and Shanks came from behind the Archons. Oh no.

The other Guardians fell, dead, along with the male Dark Guardian. It was up to me and Missie Huntress here.

"KILL THEM ALL," I yelled. I didn't need to point that out. We had all the Dregs and Shanks down, and out for the count, within the minute.

"Nice work," I said. "I might need you to help me with a few things in future.

"Thanks, but I can't," she replied.

I couldn't understand this girl. She was willing to go out of her way to help me WILLINGLY, but the instant I mention hiring her for a job, she backs down!

Suddenly, a bang came from behind, and the Exo Hunter went down. I reacted quickly, and killed the Archon that remained alive.

I returned my attention to the girl. I felt her neck; there was a vibrating coming from within her neck. She was still alive. And unconscious as well.

"What do we do?" my Ghost asked.

"We make for the Bridge of the Musashi..."


	5. Chapter 4

Our Destiny- Ch. 4

"Are you CRAZY?!" My Ghost yelled. "The Musashi is probable CRAWLING with Fallen! Never mind the fact that we have to carry someone though all that! We won't make it past the first bulkhead!"

"We aren't going through the super-structure..." I replied. "We're going up via the deck..."

"That's... That's, acctually not bad."

"And... I won't be the one carrying her..." I said. "You will."

"WWWHAT?!"

"I can't carry her while using my jet pack; it's not strong enough, while you have an unlimited amount of power, AND the strength to do it. Now, the plan is, I carry her to the exit, and then you get her. I then jump up to the top of the bridge, then you pick her up, and follow me."

"Ok, if you say so..."

I picked the Huntress up, and carried her to the nearest exit, my Ghost following close behind. When we got up there, I was hit with a BLAST of sunlight, half blinding me for a few short moments, despite the light dampers already built into my helmet. Once my vision cleared, I set the girl down on the ground, and looked around for the Musashi.

The massive ship still stood tall, exactly where it was when we first saw it.

"Ok, this is it," I said. "I'll go to the bridge, and secure it. Once I've done that, you are to respond to a light signal that I will make. Then, come find me. I'll be at the very top of the bridge."

"Got it," my Ghost replied.

I ran towards the Musashi. I had to run towards the lowest point at which the deck was from the ground; the bow.

Using all my might, I jumped up to the deck of the Musashi, and then boosted: I just BARELY made it.

The boards creaked beneath my feet as I ran towards the bridge. I slowed to take a look at the massive cannons. I was standing on a huge slab of Japanese and American history... I continued on to the bridge.

Jumping up the machine guns to the smoke stack, the smoke stack to the side of the bridge, traversing the many obsticles the bridge had to offer. I finally made it to the top.

It was crawling with Fallen.

Grabbing my Auto-Rifle, I killed everyone of them, jumping around the place like a commando. There was a Captain, a Vandal, and two dregs; nothing I couldn't handle .Once the ones on the top were dead, I remembered that there was still the possibility of Fallen underneath me. I spotted a hatchway and ran for it. I threw a grenade through it, and shut the hatch. Any Fallen that had been down there were now dead.

I walked to see the wreck of the Dark Guardian ship, and made a light signal to my ghost. I saw a mass appear, and float towards me.

When the mass arrived, it was indeed my Ghost, and the Hunter. My Ghost was a little ticked off.

"No problems, I presume?"

"No... why?" I asked.

"Because I had some problems! A few dregs came and attacked us. I was lucky to notice the light signal you sent!"

"You OK?"

"I'm alright, but our friend here suffered another blow, but nothing serious."

"Alright. Get us to the tower... The Medics there will have a better chance then you or I...


	6. Finalle

Our Destiny- Finalle

Previously, on "Our Destiny"...

-Our Heros, after attempting to save survivors of a crashed Dark Guardian ship, had taken refuge in an old, sunken battleship, known as the Musashi. A friend of theirs had gotten injured in the process, and had been immediately taken to the Tower as soon as possible.-

Now, 2 weeks later...

I was extatic... Not because I had just held back the Darkness at it's source single handedy, or because I had saved the Traveler... But the Huntress I had saved two weeks ago was FINALLY getting out of intensive care... After taking part in the festivities, and giving my Ghost a 'day off,' I met up with her in the hanger...

"So, how's that wound treating you?" I asked.

"It's fine... Though, I'd prefer if you had made SURE that Archon was dead before dismissing the problem..." She replied.

"Yeah... I suppose I should have done overkill on all of them..."

"Either way, the fight is long from over, Guardian," she said, handing me her rifle. "Take this. It will help you in your fight."

"You know, I never did get your name..." I pointed out.

"... Eve... That's my name. Eve... What's yours?"

"Matt."

"Anyways, I must be off. Carry that weapon with honour. Let no one force you down." She said, turning to leave. I stopped her.

"Thank you. For everything," I said, pulling her into a hug much to my surprise, she started hugging back. I pulled away. "Now, I know that you ment this gun as a gift, but I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable giving nothing in return..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean: I want to give you something in return, but I can't think of anything..."

"You don't have to..."

"I do... I think the best thing right now would be this..." I inched my closer to her's, and kissed her. Electricity litterally zapped between our lips; the Exo equivalent of a kiss. After a few long moments, we both pulled away.

"It is said amoungst humans," I said, "that Exo cannot feel, cannot dream, or do anything human... They're wrong... I love you Eve. Nothing a mere human says can change that. Not even the Speeker..."

"The feeling is mutual, Matt..." She replied. "I love you too..."

This time, she kissed me. This kiss was more passionate than the last. Little did i know, from afar, my Ghost had gathered his firends, and were videotaping the whole thing...

Damn that Ghost.

Eve pulled away, noticing my Ghost. I instantly freaked out when I realized he was videoing it. The damned Ghost flew off, and I almost deserted Eve to run after him.

"Why, you little son of a- GET BACK HERE!" I yelled. Eve giggled.

"You know, that's a typical Ghost..."

"Yeah? Well, he's gonna go through hell when I catch him. Will he be a typical Ghost then?"

"No... He'll be a typical Ghost that went through hell." Eve joked.

"Well, I must be off. I hope to see you around, Matt."

"Wait! When can I see you again?"

"Only time will tell, Matt. Only time will tell." She said. And with that, she left.

I missed her already. But it was time to hunt my Ghost down, and give him what-for...

-The End-


End file.
